


Sights Unseen: Point of View

by aadarshinah



Series: Sights Unseen [26]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Emotionally Compromised, Episode: s03e06 Point of View, F/M, Falling In Love, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aadarshinah/pseuds/aadarshinah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Moment's from SG1's "Point of View."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sights Unseen: Point of View

**Author's Note:**

> A series of canon-compliant missing moment's from Stargate: SG-1's first three seasons, with an eventual end towards Sam/Jack. Part of the Locality universe - but, as always, knowledge of that is not necessary for knowledge of this.
> 
> This takes place immediately after Jack and Sam run into each other in the hall after he speaks with Dr Carter (16:03 into the episode, if anyone's watching along). Because that "Okay" was a lot more than just "Okay."
> 
> Also, as always, sorry for the delay. RL plus my own difficulty writing this the way I wanted it made this difficult. But in the end, short and sweet seems to work best.

**3 August, 1999 – Stargate Command, Earth, Milky Way**

It’s not until he watches her walk away that he knows he’s in love with her. He could pretend before – they’ve all had combat infatuations, brought on by too close quarters and too much adrenaline – but this is different. He can’t put his finger on exactly how – it’s not exactly a slow day on base, what with Carter’s alternate universe twin and all – but they were standing in the middle of a hallway, taking about _billeting assignments_ of all things, and the only thing that had been running through Jack’s mind is that he’d wanted his Sam to trust him the way Doctor Carter had trusted hers. 


End file.
